Jackrabbit
Jackrabbit '''(real name '''Dennis K. Herring) is a member of the Four Horsemen. Originally a sniper in the United States Marine Corps, he ended up being transferred to MARSOC, where he met Glen Ruiz and future Fourth Horseman Bernard R. Anderson. Dennis and Glen are close friends. Dennis is known for his rather uncanny sense of humor. His codename, Jackrabbit, is also quite fitting; he was an athlete for much of his youth and is the fastest runner among the Four Horsemen. Biography Early life and military career Dennis Herring was born in 1981 on November 19, 1981, in Boise, Idaho. Throughout his middle school and high school career, Dennis was fascinated with athletics and in freshman year of high school, he joined the high school track team, winning quite a few races and track competitions. He is the oldest of three, though his two older brothers both died while serving in the War in Afghanistan. Inspired by his brothers, Dennis himself enlisted in the military right out of high school, joining the United States Marine Corps. In 2010, he transferred to MARSOC, where he met and became close friends with Glen Ruiz. Glen and Dennis went on quite a lot of adventures together in MARSOC, before both of them ended up in Task Force STALKER, led by James R. Purcell, where they met Bernard R. Anderson. Dennis' adventures in STALKER got incredibly wild; at one point Dennis remembered shooting an ISIS operative out of a speeding vehicle from a hilltop miles away. He also remembered outrunning an ostritch during a tour with STALKER in Africa. Four Horsemen Although STALKER disbanded in 2019, Dennis, Glen, Bernard, and James still kept in touch and eventually James got the idea of forming an independent gang of guerilla fighters. Dennis, Glen and Bernard were skeptical initially but went along with it and eventually the Four Horsemen were reborn as a "four-man team of 21st century American guerillas." Personal details Personality Though he lacks a college education as of 2019, Dennis talks like a college professor, something he learned from high school; during his freshman year of high school, he acted in a play in which he got the role of a college professor who always talked like he was giving a speech to someone. This speaking style carried over into everyday conversations he had with people, even well after high school. He aspires to be a counselor to military veterans suffering from PTSD and currently plans on attending college now that he is no longer in active military service. Physical appearance Dennis is an average-built individual with balding black hair and deep brown eyes. He is also built like an athlete, given that he can run long distances. In 2018, Dennis got a tattoo of a machete on his left hand. Habits and beliefs TBA Skills and abilities Skills *'Marksmanship': Being a former Marine sniper, Jackrabbit is quite accurate with a sniper rifle, able to kill targets hundreds of miles away. He was able to kill an ISIS fighter that was driving a vehicle from miles away, and in one shot no less. *'Endurance': Despite not having any superhuman abilities, Dennis is quite spry, even in his late forties-early fifties. He was able to outrun an ostritch during a tour in Africa, something he didn't think any human could accomplish. This is due to his background as a track runner in high school. *'Master martial artist': Dennis is quite proficient in hand-to-hand combat, trained in the art of street fighting from an early age thanks to his now-deceased older brothers Daniel Herring and Terrence Herring, who got him involved in boxing. In his military career, Dennis became quite skilled in Judo and Krav Maga. During his career in Task Force STALKER, he even became a proficient Capoeria fighter. Gallery Dennis K. Herring.jpg Category:Characters